


Our Little Star

by grumblebee



Category: Turn - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Ben gets treated real nice, Body Worship, Multi, Rimming, a constellation of lovers, fluffy feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9972278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumblebee/pseuds/grumblebee
Summary: After a recent visit Martha feels that the war has taken its toll on Ben. With a little planning, she convinces the Constellation to give Ben the attention he desperately needs.





	

Martha had been the first to notice it, watching the somber way Ben shuffled around during his last visit to Mount Vernon. His normally open and loving nature seemed closed off, setting knots in her stomach as she knitted beside him in the library. She had not mentioned it sooner, only waiting until Ben had gone on ahead to camp to pull her husband aside.

“It's my fear that Benjamin is falling victim to his own sorrows. Tell me, do you and the boys often meet? Take care of him as he should be taken care of?” She asked. To her dismay George shifted on his feet, a look of guilt across his features.

“The war has stretched us thin. I could not afford to keep our constellation within finger’s reach. We are scattered skies away. Benjamin runs his missions often, and Gilbert  is expected to return from France soon. I can only do so much for the stars on our chart, dearest, I still lead this war.”

Martha sighed, producing a letter from the bedside drawer. “This letter arrived this morning. Gilbert has docked just a few short days ago. I suggest we call on him and Alexander and take care of Benjamin. He is a sensitive boy, though he acts as though this war does not trouble him. I fear if we leave him to his own devices he will make some rather rash decisions. Ones men make when they are deeply unsettled.” 

George leaned in to kiss Martha upon the cheek, lingering a moment to savor the faint smell of soap on her skin. “Consider it done. I will send for you and the boys as soon as we set up new camp. Benjamin will not be forgotten.”

* * *

George had done good on his word, as Martha read the latest letters on her carriage ride to camp proclaiming excitement for their reunion.

_ Darling Martha, _

_ How I have longed to kiss you from across the sea! I have returned, and in my catching up was saddened to hear that our Benjamin is not well. How I have missed his company (in all its pleasures). I will come right away to remedy this at once! _

_ -Gilbert du Motier  _

_ Dear Martha, _

_ I suspected Benjamin was not all too happy after his last mission. I'm glad you put your foot down on this. It is easy for your husband to forget that we are soldiers and lovers, especially when the war rages on. I believe your presence will ground him, and force him to dote and fawn over Ben as he should have been doing these few months past. And, shamefully, I as well. I will see you soon. _

_ -Alexander Hamilton  _

Martha smiled, looking at her husband’s letter last, his cursive rushed, possibly penned quickly before the outgoing post left. 

_ Darling Martha, _

_ As always, you know what's best for or constellation. Our boys were quick to side with you, scolding me like a bad father for neglecting Benjamin so. And I admit, I have not been the most affectionate man these past few months. But I don't wish to lose Benjamin. Not as a soldier, and not as a lover. Please help guide me towards repairing our little family. _

_ -George  _

Scolded like a bad father. Martha chuckled. Her husband was a perfectly capable man, just a little worn thin. Everyone was at this point. But as the scene around the carriage started to shift, and more and more young men in uniform began dotting the side of the road, Martha felt a swell of pride. For each sleepless night Benjamin had, for every new fund Alexander and Gilbert scraped together, they were inches closer to better lives. Better days for these young men, where their uniforms could be stored in some deep chest far out of sight, and they could live fully in their new country. 

The carriage slowed, and none other than Benjamin opened the carriage door. “Martha!” The name had a light and airy feel to it, but Martha could see the deep set bags beneath Ben’s eyes. 

“It has been quite the week.” Ben said, helping her from the carriage. “Alexander has come, and Gilbert as well--straight from the docks. He has not stopped talking since his arrival. And now they just told me you were to arrive. Tell me, is there a reason the stars chose to align over camp tonight?” Martha smiled, patting his hand from its place on her arm as they walked through camp.

“We shall see after dark.”

* * *

From the way Ben twisted and squirmed it was clear that he had not been cared for in quite some time. In the comfort of their host manor, Ben had been set upon no sooner than the door had closed. Martha watched with glee and Gilbert and Alexander stripped him down, laying him out on the bed so that they might better see him.

“How I have missed this cock.” Gilbert said, hand stroking over Ben lazily. “I could have used it on that voyage. All flat, grey water. How lovely it would have been to have Benjamin there to warm up the scenery.”

Ben moaned, his cries cut off by Alexander’s lips. Martha watched as the two warmed Ben up, hands and mouths wandering over his skin, leaving bright pink marks in the wake. Pinching, scratching, teasing kisses, they laid them all on Ben. Had this been a normal night, Martha would have been in George’s lap watching the scene unfold, letting him bounce her on his cock while they kept an eye on the boys. But not tonight. Tonight was Ben. Sweet, gentle Ben, and the love he so desperately needed.

George moved from his place across the room, one hand slipping between Ben’s open legs to press at his hole. Ben jerked, gasping in a way that sent Alexander bolting upright. “How long has it been since you mounted this poor boy?” He asked, though the righteous fury of it made Martha laugh. Leave it to Alexander to confront George.

George took the opportunity to smack Alexander’s flank, nipping his outrage in the bud. “Too long. But now that I have some time…” Ben shifted as George settled between his legs, pushing his knees up towards his chest. “I can go at my leisure.”

Martha climbed into bed, resting the back of Ben’s head on her chest as she drank in the view. What a sight it was. Ben on his back, Gilbert at his cock and Alexander at his mouth, his legs spread so that her husband could dutifully work him open. Ben moaned and whimpered between kisses, his chest flushing pink as the room became unbearably hot. 

Martha smoothed the hair from his damp brow, pressing her lips to the top of his head. “Dear boy, your melancholy worries us. We have not been good to you.” Ben shook his head, Alexander breaking from their kiss.

“I’m sorry--” 

Alex pinched at Ben’s nipple. “That wasn't cue for  _ you _ to apologize.This was our fault. Can't you just unwind and let us do this for you?”

Gilbert lifted himself from his work. “ _ Alexander. _ It's endearing. Do not scold him--”

“I was not  _ scolding him, I was--” _

“Boys.” The two ceased their bickering, turning their gaze to George. He had stopped licking Ben open, though two of his fingers pushed in and out of Ben, making the boy writhe. “The task at hand, if you please.” 

Martha rubbed circles into Ben’s temples, feeling his weight heavy on her chest as he relaxed into it. “He's ready, darling.” She said. George moved some pillows below Ben, propping him up as he readied his cock.

“What a fine sight this is. Wouldn't you agree?” Gilbert said, watching as George pushed in. Ben jerked, but held steady as Martha dropped her hands to his shoulders, her thumbs digging in. When his breathing evened out, Martha nodded to George, signaling for him to continue. 

The room fell quiet, save for Ben’s ragged breathing and the sound of skin as George took him. Gilbert returned to stroking Ben, though now he rubbed his own cock up against his side as he did so. From her spot above the scene, Martha could see Alexander kiss up Ben’s neck, stopping at his ear to nibble and suck, drawing long whimpers from Ben. Then, in hushed tones Martha couldn't hear, Alex pressed his lips to the shell of Ben’s ear, undoubtedly whispering dirty thoughts into their sweet Benjamin. 

Martha could feel him shudder, his body twisting away from each touch only to be chased into another. George thrusting into him, Gilbert’s hands squeezing his stones, Alexander’s fingers passing between his lips, where Ben sucked hard at them. Martha did her part, abandoning the soft gentle touches for something more Ben’s tastes. She tugged his hair, hard, causing him to gasp. 

“That's it, Martha. Again.” George instructed, his hands gripping the back of Ben’s knees. She could see how his legs trembled in his hands. He was getting close. She yanked again, a cry rising from Ben’s threat, pushing past Alex’s fingers. “Just like that,keep going.” George panted. 

Ben started to jerk on the bed, rocked by the motion of George, his hands twisting and looking for something to grab. One landed in Gilbert’s hair, the other Alexander’s cock, his grip unsteady and loose. “ _ Oh god” _ . That was the only thing Ben could say. It grew and echoed countless times, with Ben’s eyes screwed tight as George became less even and more wild with his thrusts. 

And finally there was that cry--that wonderful high pitched moan Martha knew to be a happy and sated Ben. Release spattered across his stomach and chest, Gilbert twisting his fist over the head until Ben’s cock ceased twitching. George slowed, though Martha hadn't paid much attention to his end, nor how Gilbert and Alex stumbled through their orgasm. Tonight was about Ben. Ben, who they had all sorely missed, and hadn't touched properly in ages.

But as George rose to fetch a bowl of water, Alex and Gilbert stretching and giggling on the bed, Martha took the time to cradle Ben against her breast, smoothing the hair from his eyes.

“We love you, Benjamin. Our little star.”

And what a sweet smile did return to Ben’s face. One Martha had though the war had killed.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> For malapertqueen, who requested this lovely prompt! Ben deserves to be the center of attention always!
> 
> More constellations and other stuff on my tumblr @grumblebee-trilogy


End file.
